


Stiles on a plane

by DorianWilde



Series: Travelling [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vacation, stiles on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek goes on vacation together. This means a thirteen hour flight and Derek won't even let Stiles have the window seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles on a plane

”Passport, tickets-”

 

”Stiles-” Derek said tiredly.

 

”-sunglasses, a book,” Stiles continued, rummaging through his carry on. “Maybe I should take the other one? Nah, this'll do. Or am I _really_ in the mood for this one?”

 

“Stiles-” Derek tried again.

  
“-headphones, ipod- Hey!” Stiles called out in protest when Derek snagged the bag from him.

 

“You've already gone through this. Twice.” Derek quickly moved the bag when Stiles tried to take it back. “Put your fucking shoes on.”

 

“I have my fu- oh, right. Shoes. Shoes are good. When you're, you know, going outside.”

 

Derek refrained from answering that.

 

-'-'-

 

“Look like a nice person,” Stiles hissed, nervously playing with his bag strap.

 

“...what?” Derek frowned at him.

 

“You're doing the opposite of looking nice,” Stiles complained. “Don't look so... terroristly.”

 

“I- _what_?” Derek repeated, bemused, before shaking his head. He went back to looking at the security guards and the people milling about. He hated the smell of airports. He couldn't exactly say what the smell was, it was just... off.

 

“Would it kill you to, I don't know, smile or something? I know you're capable of it as I have seen it done.” Derek snorted, then schooled his features into looking even more severe. Stiles puffed out an annoyed breath. “I'm just saying, we'll never get through security if you continue looking like you murder puppies for fun.”

 

“...like I murder puppies for fun?” Derek repeated in amusement. Stiles' babble had gone from annoying to amusing a few years back. Derek wasn't sure how or when, but suddenly it had been charming. A bit tedious at times, admittedly, but still, charming babble. Yeah.

 

“Don't mock me, wolf-boy,” Stiles sulked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Just try to look like you've never buried a body?” he pleaded a little too loud. The guard in front of him raised his eyebrows. “I was _kidding,”_ Stiles assured him, suddenly very flustered.

 

Derek grinned wolfishly. “He was. I eat th-” Stiles nudged him in the side. Hard. Derek stopped talking, but only because he was too busy laughing at Stiles' expression.

 

-'-'-

 

“Please please please _please_.”

 

“No. Stay in your own seat.”

 

“De- _rek_ ,” Stiles whined. “ _Please_ let me have the window seat?” he tried again. “I really like looking out, see if I can spot God on a cloud, or at least a forgotten harp or something.” Derek ignored him, making a show of adjusting his seatbelt. “I'll be quiet the entire way,” Stiles bargained. Derek scoffed. “No really,” Stiles assured him.

 

Their negotiations were interrupted by the security announcement and the plane taking off.

 

Stiles kept glancing over at Derek, drumming his hand against his armrest, ignoring the old lady to his right. When Derek kept quiet, Stiles continued to fidget for awhile. “I really hate the middle seat,” he told no-one in particular, eyes on the seat in front of him. “I hate it so much, I might complain about it the entire way. Non-stop. For thirteen hours,” he added, glancing over as if to make sure Derek got it.

 

Derek pointedly lowered the shutter, preparing himself for battle.

 

-'-'-

 

“You gonna finish that?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You eat very slowly.”

 

“Mmm,” Derek said non-committally.

 

“You know how I'm really skinny, right? That muffin would really help with that. The me gaining a few pounds-thing.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek leaned over and kissed him gently. “ I like your scrawny body. Just the way it is.”

 

“I-” Stiles' smile was big and pleased. “Thank you. I think. You did call me scrawny.” He discreetly edged closer to the muffin.

 

“If you try to take it one more time I _will_ kill you,” Derek stated matter of factly.

 

Stiles was quiet for all of twenty seconds while Derek finished his chicken.

 

“Can I just have a small bite?”

 

Derek shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

 

“Gross, Derek. Gross.”

 

-'-'-

 

“What are you watching?”

 

Derek sighed. “How I met your mother.”

 

“Why do you always watch that?” Stiles asked, leaning over to peer at his screen.

 

“I like it?” Derek suggested dryly.

 

“Hark hark.”

 

Thirty seconds of silence.

 

“...an episode you've seen before then?”

 

“No.”

 

“Hey- how abou-”

 

“No.”

 

“You don't even know wh-”

 

“No.”

 

“I'm so bored.” Stiles glared at the seat in front of him.

 

“Shush.”

 

-'-'-

 

Derek wasn't sure what woke him, he hadn't even been aware he'd dosed off. A few years ago he probably wouldn't even had gotten on a plane, surrounded by so many unknown people he couldn't get away from, and now he'd actually slept. He almost smiled at that. Looking down he noticed a tray.

 

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Stiles chirped. When Derek gave him a raised eyebrow he loked guilty.

 

“Did you eat my dessert while I was sleeping?”

 

“Of course not,” Stiles said quickly. “How dare you even accuse me?” he said halfheartedly.

 

“So where is it?” Derek gestured towards his tray.

 

“She ate it,” Stiles stage whispered, nodding exaggeratedly at the sleeping old lady. “Fast as lightning that one. I'm guessing vampire.”

 

“You better sleep lightly, Stilinsky,” Derek threatened, opening his containers to see what the stewardess had brought him this time.

 

-'-'-

 

“You think they've lost it?” Stiles asked nervously. Derek shrugged.

 

“I've got _my_ bag, what do I care?”

 

Stiles glared at him before turning back to wait for his own.

 

Derek tried to pretend he had no idea who the guy who shouted in relief and bounded over to the other side of the luggage claim was. Especially when he tripped and fell flat on his face. If Derek filmed it, it didn't make him a bad person, just an observant one.

 

-'-'-

 

“This is awesome.” Stiles smiled brilliantly. Derek's heart did that jumpy thing he was still getting used to.

 

“Welcome to Paris,” he said, because sometimes clichés worked best. Sliding his arms around Stiles waist from behind, he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Happy anniversary.”  

 

-'-'-

 

 **AN:** There's a sequel! Yay? [The Best Laid Plans](http://dorianbeingawesome.tumblr.com/post/58429003768/the-best-laid-plans) -  _Derek has something very important to ask Stiles, only Stiles won’t shut up long enough for him to actually say it._

Oh, and I'm on [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/dorianbeingawesome). I ramble and post sneakpeaks and random stuff 'cause I'm cool that way. Come say hi?


End file.
